FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 ---- Flare padded past Redclaw, her gaze limp on the ground. "Oh.. hey," She murmered, her belly growling lowly. "You hungry?" Redclaw asked, quietly chuckling. 16:39, November 15, 2015 (UTC) (Griffinkit isn't even near Shorewillow...) "It's only three of us," Falconheart meowed, glancing at Shorewillow. "What could happen? the other clans will be going too." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped off of the Lava Rock, shaking out his thick pelt as a bit of worry clouded his blue eyes. What if...she was on the journey? 16:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shrugged "anything can happen"~ Shorewillow Flare looked down, not wanting to burden the tom. "No, no, it's okay. I can hunt for myself," She murmered, shaking out her messy white ruffled fur. 16:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ('she' is obviously blazefire) Falconheart went over to her leader, blinking at him. "The clan will be okay..it's only three of us." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into the camp and dropped a vole on the fresh kill pile. The small cat shook out her thick fur so remove anything she then sat down and licked her paw. --Buestar340 Aspendawns belly growled. "Brightfern may I have your vole " Asphendawn asks ~ Shorewillow (yup) Redclaw smiled at the thin she-cat, giving her a nudge. "You need to, then," He meowed gently, shaking out his thick red tabby fur. Flare blinkedm watching Aspendawn from a distance. "New cat?" She meowed, gazing up at Redclaw. 17:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Aspendawn purrs ((Bramble is making me a sig it should be done soon)) ~Shorewillow Phoenixflame sat behind his mate, poking her in the back with a paw. "Guess who?"---- Stormstar shook his head. "I know, it's not that, it's something else, something personal." 17:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Palekit scrambled after the leaving cats, ears pricked. " Bye! And Stormstar, I-I'm really sorry." Gryffindor 17:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "If it's personal, then I won't ask you about it," Falconheart sighed.-- Griffinkit sat near Rainkit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat down her tail over her paws she sat thinking~ Shorewillow Brightfern turned around and nodded to Phoenixflame, "Oh hi." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame let out a soft chuckle before sitting down beside Brightfern. "You were supposed to guess, you cheater."---- Stormstar frowned. "I understand, but no matter how sorry you are, your punishment stands." 17:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry." She replied she quickly licked his cheek and looked around the camp. --Bluestar340 "I already did my punishment!" Palekit squeaked, feeling slightly disheartened. Gryffindor 17:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) The russet tom shfited beside his mate. "...can't believe we might be moving." He commented in a quiet voice.----- "That was punishment from Hiddenshade, not me...Your ceremony is being held back by a half a moon". (will be more once these derps try to visit Coast and her bro) 17:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Is something bad going to happen to this place?" She asked quietly. --Bluestar340 " W-what?" Palekit gasped in shock, staring at her leader in horror. "... that- that- no way," she said weakly before bowing her head. She probably deserved it. Her tail drooped. Gryffindor 17:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame frowned, gazing up at the sky. "...I hope nothing bad happens."---- "The behavior was unacceptable, blood of your Clanmates should never be drawn, especially when you're nothing but a kit." Stormstar commented grimly. 17:33, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Same.." She whispered. "So how are you?" She added quickly. --Bluestar340 "Fine, fine...Just a little worried about my brother, he doesn't seem very enthusiastic to go on the quest." Phoenixflame murmured. 17:40, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry to hear that.." She murmured. Brightfern gently nuzzled him. --Bluestar340 "But I have you now, that's all that matters...He has eight lives to spare." The russet tom meowed gently, resting his head on Brightfern's. 17:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart winced as she remembered the single life that her leader had lost. It had been to protect her, which of course made her think about him. I was lucky to be alive after that... "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you always will have me and our kits.." She murmured a small purr rumbled in her chest and her blue eyes glowed with happiness. --Bluestar340 (yes folks, these babies won't be born for a long time) "K....Kits...?" Phoenixflame gasped, his eeys growing as round as the moon as he let out a joyful purr. 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and purred louder, "Yes, you're going to be a father." She meowed softly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame nuzzled his mate. "This is great, this is so amazing..." 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I know.." She murured and then she nuzzled back. "I know you'll be an amazing father." She added --softly. --Bluestar340 "How are you guys " Shorewillow says to Brightfern and Phoenixflame 01:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw watched the Clan and scrambled back to the apprentices den and curled her tail around her paws. The Clans might move? That sounds super fun... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "And you'll be the greatest mother ever..." Phoenixflame murmured as he closed his eyes, taking in his mate's sweet scent.---- Infernopaw tripped and fell.---- Russetfeather watched Stormstar, twitching her whiskers in amusement, while Hiddenshade studied his claws. 01:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw bounced over to Infernopaw. "Are you okay?" she asked her head tipping to one side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Haha, uh, yeah, just a bit 'trippy'." Infernopaw commented as he rose back to his paws, shaking dust from his pelt. 01:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs at the two apprentices 01:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Violetpaw slightly laughed. "So, do you still want to go hunting?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, of course!" 01:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw turned a left camp, while waiting for him she asked, "So... the Clans might move." she began, a bit excited by the thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a soft, troubled sigh before nodding. "Yeah...I don't want to move though, this is my home, I was born here." 01:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffnkit decided that he'd continue talking with Rainkit later, instead heading towards Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 01:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat licking her paws. Why is there nothing to do? --- Shorewillow "As much as it excites me I don't want to go too.... and besides.... we might have to check the other Clans elders for ticks!" Violetpaw gasped at the last part. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Plus, we don't get to go on the cool journey." Infernopaw pointed out.---- Stormstar rolled a pebble with a paw, still troubled. 01:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "I wish we could..." she mewed and trailed off. She heard rustling in the bracken farther ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart had her head bent, thinking about the quest. ''Weird, I haven't heard much from Ashfeather recently. Is he in trouble? Am I in trouble?!? "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Everything okay, Falconheart?" Aureolering asked, still feeling jittery. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan